The radio frequency spectrum is an expensive resource for mobile carriers. Effective allocation of channels to the portion of the spectrum allotted to a mobile carrier can be pivotal to the success of the mobile carrier. Furthermore, radio planning strategies can effectively determine the quality of service that is provided by a mobile carrier.